The present invention relates generally to laser resonators, and more particularly, to an improved dual cavity laser resonator having multiple operating modes.
Multi-functionality is typically a requirement for low-cost laser sensors. Multi-functionality many times involves physically opposing laser requirements that are typically solved by compromising performance in any one function. It would be desirable to have a single laser that may be optimized to provide multiple functions.
More particularly, new laser sensors, such as those used in military systems, for example, require multiple-functionality from the laser transmitters used therein to reduce the size, weight, and cost of the sensors. When the requirements have physically opposing characteristics, one may take a compromising approach and not meet all relevant requirements, or use separate lasers optimized for each mode of operation. The first approach typically does not meet customers' desires and/or requirements, and the second approach involves a design of a laser that is double the cost and size. It would therefore be desirable to have a single laser that can meet multi-functional requirements using a single laser transmitter.
Particularly, it would be beneficial to have a single laser resonator that provides one set of operating modes that provides low repetition rates (5-20 Hz), high energy per pulse, and long, pulse-width, and a second set of operating modes that provides high repetition rates (100-2000 Hz), low energy per pulse, and short pulsewidth. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an improved dual cavity multi-functional laser resonator that meets these diverse requirements.